1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road construction machine for laying road stones, and, in particular, slab or palletsize groups of paving bricks.
2. The Prior Art
German OS No. 1928942 discloses a road construction machine with which paving stones, bricks, or the like can be successively laid on a soft subgrade sand bed or road surface. This machine serves to transfer stones assembled in a supply stack carried by the machine onto the subgrade surface. The machine travels along the road surface guided over horizontal rails separately laid off to opposed transverse sides of the road bed, since support of the machine on the soft subgrade itself is not possible and would lead to destruction of the road surface.
The present invention relates to a road construction machine with which individual road stones or slab groups of road bricks can be laid directly on a soft subgrade, such as a sand bed in particular, without requiring separately laid support guide rail means along the opposed sides of the subgrade surface.